


Away Game

by Samstrykez7



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, drunk/sad nicole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstrykez7/pseuds/Samstrykez7
Summary: angsty possible two shot of Nicole reacting to 2x09.





	Away Game

**Author's Note:**

> Literally have not written any fanfiction in years, but tonight's episode really got to me. I just kept thinking of Nicole being insecure about everything that been building up all season, hopefully you all enjoyed despite grammar mistakes and awkward story flow. It's a little ridiculous, but Nicole doesn't have clear head at the moment.

Nicole is currently drunk and insecure, she knows that, but she can't escape the feeling of her heart sinking through the floor as though it were a Revenant shot by peacemaker.

_Of course_ Waverly would want the gorgeous woman with three fucking PHDs, the one who had saved dolls, the one who had thrown Wynonna a baby shower, she was even a better drinker than Nicole.

She'd fit right in with Waverly and the little earp family.

Maybe a bit awkwardly at first, given the fact that Rosita was currently with doc? _Who really knows the extent of that relationship_ , Nicole thoughtfully rimmed her fifth shot glass. They would make it work out in the end. Wynonna and Doc getting their shit together and raising their baby, while Rosita and Waverly gravitated towards one another as happy aunts, Brains and Brawn all wrapped up together as one happy family.

Her and Dolls could wallow in their misery together.

Nicole glanced around the strip club, Pussy willows had a certain charm about it, perhaps it was the same charm that drew Wynonna there or maybe it was just too hard to drink at shorty's where Waverly could pop up anytime and Rosita gave her that pitying look all night. All while Nicole would be too drunk and torn between glaring at Rosita for her existence or crying because of it.

"Control freak...."

Nicole had committed that message to memory, reading it over and over again. The stinging bite of those words only added to the pain in her heart.

She knew it was all well-deserved on her part, for hiding Waverly's DNA results, arguing about Tucker, she had almost fucked up the whole Mikshun thing too, all because she was too _controlling_. It was only a matter of time before Waverly would move on to better things, less controlling things, non fuck up things. Rosita wasn't the problem. Nicole was.

"Not good enough!"

"She's not the girl you want her to be!"

"You are not my sister's keeper!"

Nicole let out a deep sigh, her eyes closed. "No worries Wynonna, soon I'm not gonna be your sister's anything."


End file.
